


Bear The Line

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Community: bloodyvalentine, Dark, F/M, Guro, Insanity, Necrophilia, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And though she knew that she was not sane, she also knew that Théodred had no right to be so cold beneath her hands.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please READ THE TAGS. This fic has some pretty out there stuff in it, so just make sure you understand what you could be getting yourself into. Please don't flame because you get squicked - However if you believe there should be any warnings added, or some other such relevant thing please leave a comment with your stated concern.  
> This is my first try at necro fic, so please let me know what you think. :)

The Fords of Isen had taken all that Éowyn had desperately needed – a cousin, a friend, a lover, a future husband, and the key to her safety in the Hierarchy. ‘Who will bear the line now?’ had been an unspoken but harshly felt accusation as Éomer had been banished. And she had thought in that moment, as Gríma’s snake-like eyes had slimed their way across her utterly repulsed body, ‘Who indeed?’

In the days that followed she had grasped wildly about for her own wits as they fought to escape her and her own mind began to fray at the seams. Then she had lost all her reason. For what did she need with reason when it had dealt her so poor a hand until then? It wasn’t until several days later in a fit of by then normal hysteria that she finally felt a glimmer of hope – her fractured mind had just given her an answer that had she been of sound conscious it would have immediately repulsed her into dismissing it. Because what sane woman could ever take into account the possibility of taking the seed of a corpse into her body to become with child? But she no longer had the luxury of sanity on her side.

And though she knew that she was not sane, she also knew that Théodred had no right to be so cold beneath her hands. His thighs would normally be spread wide and hot with sweat by now, the way she had stripped before him, fondling her own breasts and slipping her own nimble fingers into her folds for his viewing pleasure… yet he stayed impassive and frozen as Éowyn straddled his waist. His hands did not rise to hold her hips; he did not grind against her at her wanton submission as was his usual want. His eyes did not trail over her brazen nakedness. His skin was held a touch of blue compared to her lily whiteness – a subtle proof that made her pause as a shiver ran down her spine, as she fought back the bile rising in her throat. Yet still she pressed on. It was much easier to close her eyes as she lowered and rose and imagine that it was simply a very cold day - that somehow the snow of Helm’s Deep had put a chill on her lover. She trailed her hand down to cusp his balls as she rode him. She continued to stroke and squeeze his testicles, urging his seed to spill into her ready and willing womb. She could feel herself building to a peak, her body begging for release on his frozen unresponsive flesh. She opened her eyes to stare down into his unfathomable empty ones – he did not care that he was dead, but she would take part of him into her and make him come alive again. She leaned down and placed a loving kiss on his oozing cracked lips and came on his manhood as she crushed his balls in her hand.


End file.
